Et si la Porte s'ouvrait
by Mouna Nasake
Summary: Les heros de Full Metal Alchemist se retrouvent plonG dans la quete de leurs merites. Ils atterissent dans le village de Konoha.Crossover rigolo...FINIE!
1. La mort

_**Et si la porte s'ouvrait…**_

La mort…

Est-elle toujours définitive ?

Peut-on ôter la mort à quelqu'un aussi facilement que l'on peut lui ôter la vie ?

Est-ce simplement la fin de la vie ou bien est-ce une ouverture sur un autre monde ?

Un autre monde seulement ou plusieurs ?

Comment appelle-t-on ce passage ?

Est-ce la Vérité ?

Une immense porte qui nous emmène dans les abîmes d'univers inconnus ?

Personne ne sait rien de tout cela car personne n'a jamais survécu à la mort…

Personne… Sauf ceux qui sont mort pour retrouver la vie qu'ils avaient méritée…


	2. Yuko

Ils étaient neuf ce jour-là. C'était l'équipe la plus inattendue possible. Certains s'aimaient, d'autres se détestaient.

Tous liés d'une certaine façon, tous s'étaient déjà rencontrés auparavant. Dans leur vie d'avant… Celle qu'ils avaient quittée sans pouvoir rien faire. Celle que quelqu'un leur avait ôtée. Yuko, la Reine des Dimensions était là, plus belle que jamais. Elle descendit de l'estrade silencieusement. Puis elle parla.

« Si vous êtes tous là aujourd'hui ce n'est pas par hasard. Vous n'êtes morts que pour quelques temps…dit-elle avec la voix froide qu'on lui connaissait si bien. Vous n'avez jamais eu dans votre vie ce que vous méritiez… continua-t-elle. Cette épreuve est votre chance de rétablir le principe de l'équivalence.

« Mais c'est complètement invraisemblable ce que vous dîtes ! J'ai toujours obtenu ce que j'avais voulu, s'indigna Dante.

« Vous allez tous autant que vous êtes perdre vos pouvoirs lorsque vous franchirez la porte.

« Mais nous n'avons jamais…commença Edward.

« Je sais bien qu'aucun d'entre vous ne m'a jamais vue… coupa la reine. Pourtant c'est toujours moi qui vous ai guidé dans vos chemins à travers cette porte… Par exemple, Edward et Envy, j'ai choisi moi-même de vous mener dans le monde où vivait votre père pour que vous puissiez entendre de sa propre voix qu'il vous aimait et qu'il aimait vos mères.

Edward et Envy regardèrent la reine dans les yeux, sentant leurs gorges se nouer… Leur père était mort, et ils ne le reverraient jamais alors qu'ils venaient d'apprendre pourquoi il était parti et que ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé, bien qu'ils aient appris par la même occasion à quel point leur père avait fait des choses terribles en compagnie de cette Dante que Edward détestait tant…

Envy avait gardé, en souvenir de son père, l'apparence avec laquelle il était né et avec laquelle il devait vivre. **(Entre nous il est beaucoup plus mignon comme ça…XD)**

« Vous obtiendrez chacun votre tour ce que vous avez mérité, ce qui vous a été enlevé, ou ce que vous avez volontairement choisi de perdre, reprit la reine. À présent partez, vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps. Oh, et… Vous ferez de bonnes et de mauvaises rencontres…rajouta-t-elle. Mais essayez de rester groupés, sinon ce que vous cherchez ne vous atteindra jamais. Je vous donne le deuxième Mokona Modoki. Il est très amusant et il vous sera utile...

La reine leur tendit un animal noir très mignon avec de grandes oreilles.

« Le pays où vous allez s'appelle Konoha…Au revoir et bons voyage !dit la jeune magicienne avec un sourire qui jurait avec son air froid tout en faisant claquer ses doigts de la même manière que Roy. **(Grrrrr… Moi aussi je sais le faire d'abord !)**

La troupe se sentit soudain partir. Ils se retrouvèrent devant cette porte que la plupart d'entre eux avaient déjà vue. La porte de la Vérité. Comme d'habitude, les bras tentaculaires des homoncules en croissance les attirèrent à l'intérieur de l'immense porte. Ils basculèrent alors chacun leur tour dans le monde qu'ils devaient tous rejoindre.


	3. La mémoire retrouvée

Chacun sentit distinctement que son âme avait trouvé un corps dans lequel il pourrait rester. Edward regarda autour de lui. Dante avait, bizarrement, l'apparence d'un homme. Un homme, ou un serpent, difficile de déterminer… Pride, lui, avait toujours l'apparence d'un vieil homme, mais ses vêtements étaient différents : il avait un étrange chapeau rouge et un robe blanche… Envy avait l'air d'avoir tout juste quinze ans, les cheveux bruns noués. Roy avait un corps de douze ans, bien qu'il fasse bien plus âgé. Bizarrement, c'était le seul qui avait un visage totalement approprié à son caractère. Brun, le regard froid, la peau très blanche…** (KYAAAH ! L'homme parfait comme toujours !)** Winry semblait enchantée par son nouveau corps : Elle avait les cheveux roses, les yeux verts et il faut avouer que tout cela lui allait très bien…** (C'est ce que pense Edward, pas moi !)** Wrath s'extasiait en voyant qu'il était humain. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux blancs. Gluttony était gros comme d'habitude, pourtant il semblait plutôt inoffensif… Il avait deux spirales dessinées sur les joues et comme Envy, Wrath, Winry et Roy il avait sur la tête un bandeau bleu avec une petite plaque de métal sur laquelle était gravée un signe. Edward sentit qu'il avait la même chose sur le front. Il regarda son corps. Il était entier, il avait même son bras droit et sa jambe gauche… Il était vêtu d'un étrange accoutrement orange et bleu-roi. Edward regarda alors Alphonse, son frère… Il avait le corps d'un enfant de dix ans. Il avait sur la tête une sorte de masque bizarre, avait des cheveux en bataille et de grands yeux noirs. Edward savait qu'il avait perdu sa mémoire depuis quatre ans puisqu'il avait offert celle-ci pour équilibrer l'échange. Pourtant, il savait aussi qu'il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il la retrouve…

« Al…dit-il, sentant sa gorge se nouer, et sentant le regard de Winry posé sur lui.

Il savait que lui-même n'avait pas le même visage et craignait que son petit frère ne le reconnaisse pas. Surtout qu'il le regardait avec l'expression qu'il connaissait si bien : celle qu'il prenait lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à pleurer.

« Grand-frère…Ed !s'exclama Alphonse éclatant en sanglot. Grand-frère tu m'as manqué !

« Toi aussi Al, toi aussi… répondit Edward pleurant à son tour.

« Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Ed…dit Winry, une larme menaçant de couler.

Ils s'étreignirent longtemps. Une voix les sortit pourtant de cette rencontre pleine d'émotion…** (Bouh c'est trop triiisteuh…)** Lorsqu'ils levèrent la tête, il ne restait que Roy qui les regardait avec l'un de ses rares sourires. Quatre autres personnes étaient apparues. Il y avait parmi eux trois garçons et une fille.

« Excusez-nous, dit le garçon. Nous sommes vraiment désolés d'apparaître comme ça mais Mokona nous a annoncé que Modoki était avec le propriétaire de la plume que l'on a trouvé…Tenez…

Le jeune blondinet tendit une grande plume de couleur argentée et pourpre.

Edward, sans comprendre, prit la plume. Les deux petits animaux que leur avait donnés la reine étaient très excités. Ils se ressemblaient à la perfection excepté que l'un était blanc et l'autre noir.

« Modoki gentil gentil Modoki il leur a dit Modoki !

« Mokona dit merci à Modoki ! Merci merci Modoki !

Au moment où Edward allait se risquer à leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, le jeune garçon choisit de faire les présentations.

« Je m'appelle Shaolan. Lui c'est Fye, l'autre c'est Kurogane. Et elle c'est Sakura. Nous sommes à la recherche des souvenirs de Sakura. Ils sont représenté sous forme de plumes…Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a perdu sa mémoire ?

Alphonse répondit non, Edward et Winry se consultèrent du regard. Edward prit Modoki des mains de son frère.

« Al, prends la plume.

« Mais pourquoi ? Personne n'a…commença Alphonse.

« Prends la je t'ai dit !

Le jeune frère haussa les sourcils mais obéit. Au moment où il referma la main sur la plume, celle-ci fondit… Al regarda sa main avec étonnement.

« Ed, comment est-ce que…dit-il en écarquillant les yeux avant de s'évanouir.

Le petit groupe, sous les ordres de Roy, se rendit devant une petite maison. Ils toquèrent à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Ils finirent par forcer l'entrée. La maison avait été fouillée ou pillée. Les meubles étaient renversés et des montagnes de déchets s'étaient formées dans les coins. Un petit cadre dont la vitre était cassée montrait une photo du « corps » de Roy, celui de Winry, celui de Ed et un autre homme était avec eux. Il avait des cheveux à pics, d'une couleur grise et tenait dans sa main un livre appelé _Le Paradis du Batifolage._ Ils décidèrent qu'ils essaieraient de trouver cet homme en premier.


	4. Kakashi

Ils repérèrent un papier sur lequel était noté une adresse au nom de « Kakashi-sensei »…

« C'est leur professeur… dit Roy. Il n'en a pas vraiment l'air, rajouta-t-il avec un air ironique.

Lorsque Alphonse se réveilla, en début d'après midi, il semblait avoir retrouvé sa mémoire complète. Il éclata en sanglot une nouvelle fois et Edward vint le réconforter.

Le petit groupe décida de suivre les indications notées sur le papier.

Une fois arrivée devant la petite bâtisse qui abritait le professeur, ils s'immobilisèrent un moment, cherchant les mots qu'ils diraient. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et le fameux professeur apparut. En les voyant arriver, l'homme écarquilla les yeux et recula.

« Qui êtes-vous ?s'écria-t-il soudain.

« Vous…vous ne nous connaissez pas ?s'étonna Alphonse.

« Konohamaru…dit-il en regardant Alphonse.

Il dévisagea chacun d'entre eux. Ils en profitèrent pour enregistrer leurs prénoms. Roy s'appelait Sasuke, Winry se nommait Sakura, Edward Naruto.

« Vous êtes…vous êtes censés être morts ! s'écria Kakashi. Ne faites pas semblant ! Dites moi vos véritables identités…Dites le moi ou je…

« D'accord…Nous ne sommes pas ceux dont vous nous avez parlé. Nous venons de l'autre côté de la Porte…

« Porte…Je ne comprends rien…Je ne veux pas entendre vos bêtises ! Je n'en peux plus…Ils sont tous morts…Tous morts… **(NOON ! PKOI J'AI FAIT MOURIR SASUKEEE :'() **Laissez moi tranquille ! Mes élèves viennent me hanter jusques dans ma réalité…Dégagez ! Ne revenez jamais…Je souffre déjà trop.

Abasourdis, les amis repartirent, gênés.

« Alors comme ça, on est morts…C'est malin ça !s'exclama Edward. Mais bon, entre nous, c'est pas vraiment un problème…D'après ce professeur, qui avait d'ailleurs l'air un peu cinglé, tout le monde est mort ici donc ça m'étonnerait qu'on fasse des rencontres…

« Je pense que l'on devrait partir de notre côté et vous du votre, annonça Shaolan. Votre petit frère semble avoir recouvré sa mémoire et nous avons une plume à trouver nous aussi…Merci de nous avoir héberger même si ce n'est pas réellement votre maison ! Adieu !

Et après les avoir salués, Fye, Shaolan, Sakura, Kurogane et Mokona tournèrent le dos aux alchimistes sous les cris bruyant des Mokona Modoki.

« Mokona dit au revoir aux gentils garçons et à la douce Winry

« Modoki était content, content de voir Mokona !

Roy, Winry, Edward et Alphonse reprirent lentement le chemin de la maisonnette, de la famille Haruno.

Ils avaient comprit une chose essentielle… S'ils voulaient retrouver ce qu'ils méritaient, ils devraient rester le plus rapprochés les uns des autres que possible.

Ils commenceraient par retrouver Envy, Wrath et Gluttony.


	5. Conversation entre amis

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait… **(Eh oui, Roy est étonnament efficace quand il s'agit de ses propres problème… D)**. Ils retrouvèrent les trois homoncules dans la demeure qu'habitait le personnage dont Wrath avait pris l'apparence… Celui-ci s'appelait Neji, tendis que Envy s'appelait Shikamaru et Gluttony, Chouji. C'est en tout cas ce qui semblait apparaître sur les diverses photos qu'ils avaient réussi à dénicher. Il leur semblait incroyablement absurde d'être tous ensemble, dans la même maison avec les mêmes problèmes alors qu'ils se détestaient tant… **(Mais la haine est à un pas de l'amour après tout !)**

Ils discutèrent tous les sept de ce qu'ils pensaient devoir récupérer. Alphonse dit que son propre mérite lui avait été rendu (sa mémoire) et Edward, à la surprise de tous annonça que lui aussi avait eu tout ce qu'il cherchait.

« Et ton bras et ta jambe ?s'étonna Wrath, l'air un peu gêné (il s'en voulait d'avoir pris ceux de Ed…même si, à présent il ne les avait plus…)

« Les armures intégrées de Winry me seront plus utiles que des bras que je ne trouverai sans doute jamais !répondit Edward avec un sourire que Wrath interpréta avec joie comme un signe d'amitié… J'ai au moins trouvé le plus important : mon frère !

Winry sourit lorsqu'on lui demanda ce qu'elle avait mérité, d'après elle, mais refusa de répondre… **(Allez savoir pourquoi…)**

Envy et Wrath ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils méritaient…ou du moins n'osaient pas vraiment le dire devant des gens ayant des relations avec les personnes en question…**(Je sais c'est pas très clair mais c'est fait exprès ;-))**

Gluttony n'avait malheureusement pas un langage assez développé pour répondre de façon normale à la question mais il finit par répondre en gémissant pour la 15633844663ème fois dans la journée « Lust…Lust…Lust wa…Doko ka…Lust… »

Les trois homoncules s'accordèrent tout de même à dire que ce qu'il méritaient tous était de devenir humains.

Roy, lui, était absolument sûr de ce qu'il méritait (et surtout très sûr de lui)…

« Pouvoir devenir Généralissime et changer l'uniforme des femmes de l'armée…énonça-t-il avec un air tellement sérieux que les autres eurent un peu de mal à refouler le fou rire qui menaçait d'exploser.

Le sujet dérivé et ils parlèrent de Dante et Pride.

« Grrrrr…fulmina Envy. Ces tyrans… J'avoue que je ne les supporte plus… même ma mère…

« Cette espèce de sale 6517614254౱Äï ! **(c'était trop vulgaire et ça aurait étonné certains de nos lecteurs, même venant de Hagane no Chibi…XD AIIIEUUH !NON G PAS DIT CHIBI JE TE JURE !OwO)**

« Je pense…cria Roy, pour se faire entendre. Je pense que s'ils méritent quelque chose, c'est la mort, rien d'autre. Je pense aussi, continua-t-il en coupant Envy qui s'apprêtait à annoncer son idée (#JE VAIS LES TUER MOI CES DEUX CHNOUKS !#), que même les homoncules sont mortels dans ce monde car vous avez prit des corps humains. Vous risquez donc autant que des êtres humains incapables (#gnahaha#) face à Dante et Pride. De plus, je ne sais pas si l'alchimie marche ici, rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Edward comme s'il en savait plus que lui ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas !

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et claqua des doigts avec la classe comme à son habitude **(KYYAAA ! Je veeeuux claquer des doigts comme Mustang !XD)**.

À sa grande surprise, la fenêtre explosa et le mur entier s'écroula alors que Roy avait voulu l'explosion légère…

« Apparemment oui !s'exclama-t-il, heureux mais déconcerté par la couleur qu'avait eu l'explosion : elle n'était pas rouge comme à son habitude mais bleue ! Bien ! Je m'occuperai de cette affaire.

« Et moi ?s'étonna Edward.

« Vous, même avec l'alchimie, vous avez échoué lamentablement face à Dante la dernière fois…Elle aussi pratique l'alchimie, je vous ferez dire ! Et je souhaiterais que vous ne soyez pas entre mes pattes…Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver avec une crevette grillée en plein combat… Mais si vous voulez, vous et votre frère vous occuperez de Bradley…lui aussi est inoffensif maintenant. Envy tu restera surveiller Wrath et Gluttony…

(Ed : #u.u Je vais de tuer foutu colonel…#)(Envy : #Non ! Je veux les tuer moi-même ces idiots !#)

« Ne laissez pas Ed et Al vous accompagner…dit soudain Winry. D'ailleurs vous aussi vous ne devriez pas y aller. Nous devrions les laisser seuls

« J'ai…j'ai tué vos parents juste à cause de l'ordre de mon supérieur. Si j'ai pu faire une telle chose malgré moi, alors je serai capable de tuer quelqu'un volontairement…répliqua Roy avec cet air triste que nous lui connaissons bien et qu'il adopte chaque fois qu'il parle à Winry.

Celle-ci baissa les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un de cher à nouveau, murmura-t-elle.


	6. Haruko Harehara

Voilà donc nos sept compagnons en mission de traque… Quoi ? Ce n'est pas sept ? Ah, j'avais oublié de vous dire que Envy trouvait ça complètement débile de rester derrière, Winry ne supportait pas de devoir attendre en compagnie de trois homoncules, Wrath voulait absolument tuer Dante et Gluttony ne devait surtout pas rester tout seul…donc ils partirent tous les sept…

D'après ce qu'ils savaient sur Dante, elle choisirait un endroit assez grand où s'installer, or le plus grand bâtiment dans le village était l'académie. Les sept « amis » **(Tu parles d'amis !mdr)** trouvèrent sans difficulté la bâtisse visible de plusieurs kilomètres. Ils étaient en chemin depuis un quart d'heure déjà lorsque un bruit bizarre qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu les fit sursauter. C'était une sorte de grondement, et un bruit semblable à l'alarme d'un train lorsqu'il s'apprête à partir (« pouin pouiiiiinnnn ! »)

Une sorte d'engin bizarre jaune avançant sur des roues énormes **(appelé plus communément moto ! XD) **avançait transportant un être apparemment humain sur sa selle et une guitare électrique. L'appareil fonça droit sur Edward et le projeta trois mètres au dessus du sol. Il s'arrêta en faisant un dérapage impressionnant et la guitare électrique se leva et s'abattit brusquement sur le front de l'Alchimiste d'Acier, déjà évanoui.

L'être humain conduisant l'engin était en fait une fille. Elle jeta son casque en l'air et révéla son visage (magnifique, comme ne manque pas de le remarquer Envy). Elle avait des cheveux roses et de grands yeux verts. Elle se précipita sur Edward et s'agenouilla. Elle le secoua dans un espoir vain de le réveiller. Puis elle fit ce qu'auraient fait toutes les fangirls de Full Metal à ce moment là. Elle l'embrassa ou plutôt lui fit du bouche à bouche **(Ca se fait du bouche à bouche avec la langue ? XD). **Winry était bouche bée (Envy aussi d'ailleurs), tous les deux avaient soudain généré des taches roses sur les joues.

Lorsque Full Metal ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, encore surpris, la jeune fille se releva, et s'écria avec un grand sourire « Furikuri ! » sous le regard atterré des spectateurs.

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Haruko ! Où est-ce que vous allez ? demanda-t-elle.

« On va euh…ma mère et euh…L'autre euh…Pride…Parce que…bafouilla Envy, les taches roses s'élargissant de plus en plus.

« Nous allons régler nos compte, abrégea Roy, dont le regard dévia bientôt vers la poitrine de Haruko.

« Cool !s'exclama celle-ci avec toujours ce même sourire charmeur. Bon, je viens avec vous, ok ?

Elle avait dit ça en regardant Envy dans les yeux.

« Pas de problème !s'exclama ce dernier que le regard de Haruko Harehara avait comblé de joie.

La troupe reprit donc son chemin, Edward boitant péniblement à côté de Alphonse. Une tache rouge était apparue sur le front de Hagane no et il se massait péniblement la bosse qui avait poussée. Pourtant cette petite intervention avait, bizarrement rendu les équipiers de bonne humeur.

Ils arrivèrent à l'Académie une demi heure plus tard. Ils entrèrent.

« Je savais que vous viendriez, Alchimistes. Bienvenue dans ma nouvelle demeure…dit une voix froide que presque tous connaissaient.


	7. Le combat

Edward regarda la « femme » dans les yeux et ne put croire que son père ait pu aimer cette femme. Tout en elle n'était qu'hypocrisie, envie de pouvoir, profond dégoût des hommes en général. Le corps dont elle avait pris possession ressemblait beaucoup à un serpent. Il avait d'ailleurs une langue de serpent répugnante. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, provoqué par la colère de ses ennemis. Un homme apparut derrière elle.

Il avait les cheveux gris noués en catogan et de petites lunettes rectangulaire. Il toisa les alchimistes et les homoncules d'un regard méprisant accompagné d'une lueur d'ironie.

« Où est Pride ? demanda Wrath d'un ton agressif.

« Ah, lui ? Il est mort, regardez…

Elle frappa dans ses mains et le mur derrière elle s'ouvrit. Un corps tomba à travers. C'était celui qu'avait pris Pride…un cadavre...

Bientôt trois autres personnes apparurent à leur tour derrière Dante. Il y avait une femme brune, un homme brun lui aussi et un homme avec les cheveux d'un éclatante couleur rouge.

Les personnages de Full Metal se demandèrent soudain pourquoi les personnages de ce monde avaient souvent des cheveux de couleur bizarres, pourtant, Roy passa sur ce détail. Il était bien trop occupé à élaborer dans sa tête un plan machiavélique. Soudain lorsque personne ne s'y attendait, l'Alchimiste de Flamme leva le bras et claqua des doigts en direction de l'homme aux cheveux gris. Une explosion inattendue se fit sentir. Le jeune homme brûla un moment puis ressortit des flammes…indemne.

« Si tu crois que c'est si facile…ricana le garçon.

Soudain Envy se jeta sur Dante, la frappant de ses poings et essayant d'arracher sa peau. L'homme aux cheveux bruns engagea un combat acharné avec Edward pendant que l'homme aux cheveux rouge courait vers Wrath. Alphonse vint à ses côtés et transmuta tout ce qui lui passait par la main, se rendant soudain compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire de cercle dans ce monde. Winry recula entraînant Gluttony.

Edward s'en sortait plutôt bien enchaînant des transmutations pour éviter les coups ennemis. Les attaques de son adversaire étaient vraiment spéciales…Des sortes de toiles d'araignée sortaient de ses mains à une vitesse fulgurante et Ed avait de plus en plus de mal à les bloquer.

Envy se sentit bouger les mains et s'entendit murmurer « Kage Mane no Jutsu » sans pour autant comprendre ses propres gestes. Sa « mère » fut soudain incapable de bouger. Il baissa les yeux et vit que son ombre s'était agrandie. Elle allait jusqu'à toucher les pieds de Dante, la forçant à exécuter les mêmes gestes que lui, au détail près. Il profita de son nouveau pouvoir pour se venger de sa mère, la ridiculisant.

Alphonse et Wrath continuaient de lutter comme cet homme aux six pattes et aux deux têtes qui les attaquait de plusieurs endroits en même temps sans qu'ils ne puissent comprendre comment il(s) s'y prenai(en)t.

Roy claquait constamment des doigts avec ce sang froid qu'il est le seul à posséder **(KYAAAAHHH ! ROOOY !)** espérant que la régénération des cellules de son adversaire finirait par être hors d'usage, vainement…

Haruko, elle, tirait des balles en l'air partout, menaçant de démolir la maison.

Le brun-araignée continuait d'envoyer ses projectiles sur notre cher Nabot Full Metal **(WAAAH NON GOMEEEN ! Je voulais dire notre cher Full Metal… Ma langue a parlé toute seule… Hein quoi ? Oui ma langue dit toujours la vérité pourquoi ? AAIEEEUUH !)** et Edward commençait à fatiguer. Soudain, son ennemi lança quelque chose de beaucoup plus dur et plus long que le 15644268ème mur qu'avait transmuté Ed n'avait pas été suffisant. L'énorme épine jaunâtre transperça le barrage et vint se planter dans l'épaule gauche d'Edward.

Surpris, celui-ci s'effondra, sentant ses forces le quitter. Il saignait abondamment mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Le brun éclata d'un rire froid qui lui donna la chair de poule.

« Alors, Naruto…Je croyais que tu étais un démon renard ! C'est comme ça que tu vas mourir ? Relève toi un peu…Que je puisse m'amuser encore…

Pourtant Edward n'avait pas la force de se relever. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme qui était parti d'un grand rire sans joie…À la place il y avait un jeune homme brun souriant, avec de longs cheveux et des grand yeux noirs.

« Yo ! dit-il.

« Qui…êtes-vous ?s'obligea à questionner Edward.

« Je suis le messager de la mort ! répondit le garçon d'un ton joyeux et toi tu es monsieur Edward Elric non ?XD

« Comment savez-vous ?

« Arrête de me vouvoyer…**-.-**… Je le sais parce que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé de faire mourir quelqu'un deux fois donc tu ne peux pas être Naruto et aussi parce que je sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui transmute des choses comme ça et qui a ton âge, ta voix, ton esprit, ton…

« Ça va, ça va…

« En tout cas tu vas mourir ! Huhu ! **(n.n)**

Edward, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour rester en vie jusques là se dit qu'après tout, il devrait bien mourir un jour, que Alphonse vivrait enfin heureux sans avoir en plus les problèmes de son frère…

« D'accord…commença-t-il

« Ed ? À qui est-ce que tu parles ? s'écria Winry qui s'était rapproché discrètement pour l'aider.

« À…

« Je m'appelle Demon King ! souffla le garçon. Mais ce n'est pas la peine, elle ne me voit pas.

« Je sais, j'allais dire « À personne », je ne suis pas bête…** (ç.ç)**

« Comment !dit Winry, de plus en plus inquiète. Ed ! Ça va !

« Je crois que je vais…murmura Edward, à bout de souffle, sentant ses paupières se fermer malgré lui.

« Ed ! Ed ! Ed !cria Winry avec toutes les forces qu'elle était capable de mettre dans ce cri.

À ce moment précis, une main vint se poser sur sa bouche, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son.

« Win…ry…

La femme brune l'avait coincée, afin de l'empêcher de nuire.

« Bon tu viens ?dis Demon King à Edward.

« Oui je…commença-t-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant la scène qui se déroulait face à lui : la jeune femme s'apprêtait à tuer Winry !

« Edward !Tu viens oui ou non ? J'ai des horaires à respecter, moi !

« NON ! s'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement, une nouvelle force naissant en lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti se produisit alors : un pouvoir immense le parcourut et il se sentit renaître. Une aura d'un rouge éclatant s'élevait autour de lui, et une envie irrésistible de tuer cette femme monta en lui. Il sentit ses jambes le porter jusqu'à elle, ses bras lui prendre Winry de force, son poing s'abattre sur sa tête.

La femme recula, affolée, puis trébucha, glissa, tomba. Edward se rua sur elle et lui envoya un autre coup de poing dans la figure.

Dans son excitation, il frappa des mains et les plaqua contre le sol pour se faire une épée qu'il planta avec jubilation dans la gorge de la jeune femme qui mourut de suite.

Il se jeta ensuite sur le brun-araignée qui le regardait, affolé, et lui prit des main sa patte de toile d'araignée. Il entoura minutieusement la tête de l'homme de façon à ne pas laisser le moindre interstice susceptible de lui permettre de respirer puis il lui noua les bras et les jambes, l'empêchant ainsi de faire le moindre mouvement.

L'opération finie, il se calma et leva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Winry se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant. Edward la serra contre lui, la gorge nouée et les yeux parcourus de picotements larmoyants, incapable de bouger ni de parler, ni même de pleurer.

« Ed, je… je…En fait je t'…

« Aïe ! dit soudain Edward, portant les mains à son front.

Il se recroquevilla, essayant d'empêcher sa corne de sortir. Celle-ci grossit de plus en plus, changeant de forme au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à se transformer en robot d'un rouge pétant.

Le robot sortit complètement de la tête d'Edward sous des cris de douleurs, et sauta à terre. Il sortit d'on-ne-sait-où un bandage et pansa Full Metal qui se demandait d'ailleurs s'il ne s'était pas endormi et s'il ne rêvait pas.

Le robot leur tourna le dos et avança avec détermination vers le colonel et son adversaire. Il se dirigea vers ce dernier ne se préoccupant pas des flammes qui continuaient de jaillir de partout. Roy, agacé, continua ses attaques sans y prêter une attention particulière. Pourtant le robot était aussi invulnérable que l'homme aux cheveux gris. Il continua de marcher. Puis, une fois arrivé devant le garçon qui faisait tout juste la moitié de sa taille, il leva le bras et transperça le cœur du jeune homme et avant même qu'il n'ait pu se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, il était mort.

Roy, indigné de s'être fait ridiculiser par un robot se tourna et dirigea directement ses attaques sur le double-homme aux cheveux rouges qui continuaient de combattre Alphonse et Wrath. L'homme ne s'y attendait pas car tout ce qu'il put faire c'est une pichenette sur le crâne de Roy avant de s'effondrer lui aussi. Alphonse et Wrath rejoignirent sels Gluttony.

Il ne restait plus que Envy qui ne savait pas comment il devait s'y prendre pour tuer Dante. Haruko donna rapidement une solution à ce problème. Dirigeant le manche de sa guitare vers la femme d'apparence masculine, un regard machiavélique dans ses yeux, elle leva la main.

« Je…vous…en…su…pplie…articula difficilement Dante.

Mais Haruko n'eut aucune pitié. Elle joua son accord préféré, un La Majeur et une de ses balles énormes fonça vers la femme démunie. Elle la reçut dans le cœur. L'ombre d'Envy reprit sa talle initiale et son propriétaire détourna le regard de sa mère morte, sa bouche étirée en un sourire satisfait. Haruko bondit directement dans ses bras et l'embrassa, à la grande surprise de tous. Envy sourit, gêné, et glissa la main dans celle de Harehara. Winry rougit mais personne, sauf Roy ne s'en aperçut. Wrath et Alphonse, qui venaient de revenir avec Gluttony échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Roy et Ed furent les seuls à ne pas exprimer de sentiments à la fin du combat. Roy se décida à calmer la troupe.

« Notre quête n'est pas terminée, annonça-t-il. Seuls quatre d'entre nous ont trouvé ce qu'ils mérité : Pride, Dante, Alphonse et Edward.

« Cinq, rectifia Winry, s'empourprant à nouveau.

« Tu as raison, cinq donc…Mais quatre d'entre nous doivent encore chercher. Rentrons, nous y réfléchiront plus tard…


	8. Lust

Les huit amis pioncèrent confortablement dans la maison des Hyuuga **(C'est le nom de famille de Neji, celui dont Wrath a pris l'apparence)**. Cette maison était un immense manoir. Il comportait trois chambres. Edward, Alphonse, Wrath et Winry dormirent dans l'une d'elles, Envy partagea la sienne avec Haruko et Roy se retrouva forcé de dormir avec Gluttony **(BWAHAHAHA ! Qu'est-ce que je suis sadique ! XD)**.

Le robot avait élu domicile avec eux et s'occupait à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour le lendemain matin.

« Bwaaaah…bailla Edward, en se réveillant énergétiquement avant de sursauter en découvrant Winry, collée à lui.

Il s'extirpa du lit et rencontra dans le salon le colonel -d'aspect Sasuke- qui avait des énormes cernes et qui somnolait sur le canapé.

« Mustang ?s'étonna-t-il.

« Colo…neeeeel Mustang…rectifia Roy en baillant #dodooooo#

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

« J'essaie de dormir Full Metal Nabot ! Ça ne se voit pas ? T.T

« QUI EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TRAITE DE NABOT QU'ON NE PEUT MÊME PAS VOIR AVEC UNE LOUPE ! rugit Full Metal Na…Euh je veux dire Edward.

Le plus grand des frères Elric avait de la sorte réveillé tous les autres occupants de la maison.

Envy et Haruko sortirent ensemble de la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres, Wrath et Alphonse arrivèrent en se frottant les yeux du même mouvement.

Gluttony arriva à son tour en sanglotant.

« Lust, Lust wa…Doko ka ?

«°Tu comprends pourquoi je n'ai pas dormi là-bas, soupira Roy exaspéré à Edward qui avait du mal à refouler son fou rire.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble et dans la bonne humeur…

« Envy passe moi le sucre !

« On dit quoi ?

« Hein ?

« Je te ferais dire que tu es mon PETIT frère (dans tous les sens du terme) alors respecte un peu tes aînés…

« QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS PETIT COMME UNE CREVETTE !

« C'est toi qui vient de le dire et pour une fois tu as tout à fait raison, répliqua Envy avec un sourire narquois.

« ESPECE DE C JE VAIS TE TUER !#se lève et cours autour de la table derrière son demi-frère#

« Nii-san…

Puis ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils qui meublaient l'immense salon au carrelage marbré.

«°Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?demanda Envy. J'en ai marre de ce p de monde de m **(C'est bien le frère de Full Metal !)**

« Je pense que le problème le plus important pour le moment est celui de Gluttony…soupira Mustang. #je ne supporterais pas de passer une nouvelle nuit à entendre ses pleurnichages…T.T#

« Lust wa…

« Je crois qu'il a raison…K.K

« Je peux vous aider…proposa Wrath.

« Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire toi ?dit Envy, méprisant.

« Vous donner ça !répliqua Wrath.

Il sortit de sa poche une boîte noire.

«°Les cheveux de Lust…murmura Edward.

« J'ai gardé cette boîte depuis que je l'ai tuée…Je m'en voulais…Alors…Même quand on est partis je l'avais dans la main…C'est pour ça que…

« C'est bon Wrath tu n'as pas à te justifier, coupa le colonel.

« Tu es génial, Wrath ! s'exclama Alphonse avec un grand sourire que lui rendit le petit ex-homoncule.

« Au travail Full Metal ! On va faire une transmutation humaine. Une vraie.

« Mais, mais ! On ne peut pas, on va encore perdre nos corps !s'indigna Edward.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Premièrement ce ne sont pas vos corps…Ce sont ceux de personnes mortes…Deuxièmement, J'ai remarqué qu'ici l'alchimie est beaucoup plus facile à maîtriser que dans notre monde et elle est beaucoup plus poussée. De plus nous avons été envoyé ici pour trouver ce que nous avons mérité, pas perdre ce que nous avons, Elric ! Ton père ne t'a-t-il pas appris que les épreuves que l'ont subit font partie du prix à payer pour l'équivalence de l'échange ?

« Eh bien je pense qu'on se ferait rejeter si on essayait de dire quoi que ce soit…capitula l'Alchimiste d'Acier.

Le cercle de transmutation fut tracé sur le sol de la cour des Hyuuga. Les seules personnes capables de réaliser la transmutation étaient les frères Elric et le colonel. Ils préparèrent les ingrédients et la boite noire.

«

« Allez grouille toi petit frère, j'en ai marre d'entendre ce gros pâté radoter…

« Allons-y, dit Roy.

Les trois alchimistes posèrent les mains sur le sol. Une lumière incroyable s'éleva. Les ingrédients s'élevèrent et se réunirent. Un être fut créé. Les spectateurs détournèrent les yeux à la vue de ce corps inhumain. Alphonse et Edward furent assaillis par le souvenir de la transmutation qu'ils avaient essayé de réaliser pour leur mère… Ils ne parvenaient pas à concevoir qu'ils essayaient de réaliser une transmutation humaine ratée. Ils fuyaient la perfection qu'ils avaient toujours cherchée.

Le corps s'éleva soudain. Il se formait petit à petit. Puis au bout d'un quart d'heure d'attente dans un silence presque total **(le seul qui brisait ce silence, c'était Gluttony… « Lust…Lust wa…Lust wa doko da ka ?) **Le corps fut entièrement créé. Lust se redressa, aussi magnifique que d'habitude. La seule différence était qu'elle n'avait plus la marque qui la différenciait habituellement des humains sur la poitrine. Elle était humaine. La transmutation était réussie…

« Lust ! Lust !s'écria Gluttony.

« Gluttony…ne cours pas, tu risquerais de tomber, le réprimanda la charmante femme qui lui faisait face.

« Tu te souviens ? s'étonna Envy. Tu te souviens de nous ?

« Bien sûr…Je vous ai attendu dans la Porte. J'étais sûre que vous viendriez me chercher…pouffa Lust.

« Lust j'ai faim…gémit Gluttony.

« Va manger un biscuit.

« Alors c'est vous la fameuse Lust ?gloussa Haruko.

« Oui !répondit celle-ci avec un sourire étincelant.


	9. Une promotion

C'était l'heure de repartir…Chacun d'entre eux le savait… (« Oui mais ils n'ont pas tous retrouvé ce qu'ils méritaient…O.o » JE SAIS ! PATIENCE ! Qui vous a dit que c'était à Konoha qu'ils devaient trouver tout ça ? T.T)

Les amis se regardèrent un moment….puis se sentirent à nouveau partir en voyage…Ils avaient perdu deux personnes mais en avaient trouvé deux ! Haruko et Lust étaient de retour avec eux…Et ce furent les seules à ne pas changer d'apparence à retournant à Central City.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le bureau de Roy excepté le robot qui ne les avait pas suivi **(Bah quoi ? Je savais pas quoi en faire du robot moi ! XD)**.

Riza était assise sur la chaise de Mustang, l'air particulièrement déprimée. En les voyant soudain face à elle, elle eut une conduite bizarre (bien que normale pour ce genre de situation), elle sauta sur ses pieds, les yeux grands ouvert puis se pinça en disant « je rêve » avant de sauter au cou du colonel en criant « ROOOY » avant de se reprendre…

« Euh…Colonel ! D'où venez vous… (#Air suspicieux#)

« Riza…Ça fait plaisir de rentrer chez soit…

« Edward ! Alphonse…Winry ! Et même ces horribles monstres ! hurla Hawkeye d'un air horrifié.

« Hi hi…v C'est-à-dire que…bégaya Mustang.

« Oh merci mon Dieu vous les avez ramené ! Tout le monde les cherchait ! (#Mais que faisait-il avec des mineurs sans défense… ?T.T#)

«°Riza… Est-ce que la direction de l'armée est meilleure que la précédente ?demanda Roy d'un air triste.

« Le Généralissime est mort…Il y a tout juste deux jours…Il était trop vieux… Nous avons besoin d'un nouveau Généralissime… Mais pour ça…Je crois que ce sera rapidement réglé…Tenez…dit la jeune femme avec un sourire discret.

Le colonel prit le papier que lui tendait Riza. Il s'agissait d'une lettre qui lui était destinée.

_Cher Colonel de brigade Roy Mustang,_

_Le gouvernement de l'Etat ayant reçu de nombreuses déclarations concernant votre sujet de la part de chiens de l'armée (Une certaine Riza Hawkeye, un certain Jean Havoc et autres…) et suite au décès du dernier Généralissime de l'armée, nous souhaitons vous faire part de notre décision… L'Assemblée a décidé que vous, l'Alchimiste de Feu, succéderiez au défunt Généralissime. Nous espérons que vous accepterez notre requête et nous vous accordons notre entière confiance pour la direction de l'Armée. Merci de nous répondre dans de courts délais. _

_Sincèrement votre, _

_Le Chancelier, _

_Adolphe Iteleir._

Mustang relut deux fois la lettre et resta une minute à la regarder silencieusement avant de lever les yeux vers sa subordonnée.

« Riza…

« Félicitations Colonel...

* * *

**J'ai fait référence à Adolph Hitler parce que c'est censé se dérouler juste après la 1ère mondiale...Bon c'est vrai que Hitler n'était pas encore chancelier en 1921 mais bon...**

Roy: Tu veux me faire passer pour un nazi!T.T

**Moi:Beuh...euh je trouvais que ça t'allais bien...Et pis c'est pas moi qui ai donné l'idée...C'est Kishu...**

Roy: KISHU A FAIT ÇA!TT je vais la tuer...(Si elle essaie encore de me draguer après ça elle va se faire griller...XD)

**Moi:AAAH! DESOLEEE KISHU...En tout cas pour me faire pardonner je donne aux lecteurs l'adresse où ils pourront trouver tes fics! http/ (il faut rajouter deux points etslash!)**


	10. La fin du chemin

**Bon bah c'est déjà le dernier chapitre! Profitez bien...De tous les personnages**

**Gluttony:Tabete ii?**

**Moi: NAAAAN PAS TOAAAA!**

**Bon chapitre!**

* * *

«°Mais je ne comprends pas…murmura Roy à Riza après que les autres soient partis et après qu'il lui ait raconté leur épopée.

« Oui colonel ?

« Arrête de m'appeler colonel…T.T…J'ai un prénom ! Tu pourrais l'utiliser…

« Excusez-moi colonel…

«T.T…Je me demandais…Pourquoi suis-je allée là-bas, dans ce village avec les autres ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ça qui m'a donné cette promotion…Ça n'a contribué en rien…

« Est-ce que c'était vraiment ça que vous pensez avoir mérité et souhaité obtenir ?dit soudain Riza avec un sourire serein. Je crois que vous avez trouvé ce que vous méritiez dès le moment où vous êtes atterri dans cet autre monde…

« Edward…murmura-t-il

« En effet ! répondit Riza… Vous aviez simplement mérité d'être rassuré…De le savoir en vie…

« Je le savais en vie…Ou du moins je le sentais en vie… Je sais quand les gens que j'aime sont vivants…Je saviez que vous étiez vivantes par exemple…

« Colonel°!pouffa Riza #toute rouge#

« Colonel !dit Breda d'un air surpris en entrant dans le bureau.

« Non, maintenant ce sera Généralissime !

« FELICITATIONS COLONEL !cria la troupe.

« Généralissime…#T.T#

« Et…Est-ce que…Vous comptez toujours mettre des minijupes au femmes de l'armée !#lueurs d'espoir dans les yeux d'Havoc#

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit la voix de Louis, ses étoiles roses ne se lassant pas de tourner autour de son beau visage d'Amstrong.

« Pourqu…commença Roy.

« Pour ça…coupa Riza avec un sourire en s'approchant de lui pour qu'il puisse voir ses jambes. Elle portait une minijupe à la place de son pantalon.

« Riza…#ému par tant de tendresse et s'approchant#

« NON ! Pas touche !répliqua Hawkeye en sortant son pistolet avec tant de rapidité que Roy, effrayé recula d'un pas avant de se joindre au fou rire de ses subordonnés.

_

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, dans une rue étroite… _

« Gluttony, viens…

« Ta-be-te…iiiiiiiiiii… ?grogna Gluttony en se tournant soudain vers Lust. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, sa langue sortait. Sa langue, sur laquelle d'ailleurs elle remarqua le signe des homoncules encore gravé.

« Comment est-ce possible ?s'effraya-t-elle en reculant.

« Tabete iiiiiiiiiii ?

« Non ! C'est moi ! C'est Lust ! C'est moi ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?eut-elle le temps de dire.

Le monstre se précipita sur elle en courant.

Soudain, il reçut un coup sur la tête et s'effondra. La marque des homoncules s'effaçait lentement de sa langue. Il était humain. Pourtant plus pour longtemps car un poignard vint se planter dans sa poitrine.

Lust regarda autour d'elle sans le moindre sentiment de tristesse pour le pauvre Gluttony. Un jeune homme d'environ dix-huit ans la regardait. Il était brun avec de longues mèches tombant sur ses yeux noirs. Il s'avança un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je m'appelle Dark…murmura-il. Et toi c'est Lust ?

« Ou…oui…Je… Qui êtes vous ?bredouilla Lust, son visage s'empourprant.

« Je suis un voleur fantôme !chuchota Dark à présent tout près de son oreille.

Puis sans attendre de réponse il l'embrassa. Quelques secondes passèrent puis ils rouvrirent les yeux avant de sursauter tous les deux.

« Tu…Tu n'es plus…commença-t-elle.

« Toi non plus !répliqua-t-il.

« Daisuke !gloussa-t-elle.

« Riku…rit-il.

« Tu sais que t'es aussi beau quand tu es Dark ?

« Et toi aussi quand tu es Lust ! Mais tu me l'avais caché longtemps que toi aussi tu changeais d'apparence !

« Ça ne fait pas si longtemps non plus que je suis au courant pour toi !répondit-elle d'un air enjoué…

Ils reprirent leur chemin ensemble main dans la main et un grand sourire aux lèvres…

_

* * *

En même temps, à Rizenbull, _

«°Al ?

« Oui Nii-san ?

« Où étais-tu quand tu as basculé dans la dimension de Yuko ?

« J'étais dans le train… Je partais à ta recherche…Et toi ?

« Moi aussi j'étais dans le train !

« Ah bon ? Moi j'étais exactement en train de lever la main en l'air vers le ciel à travers la fenêtre !

« MOI AUSSIIII !C'est trop bizarre !

« Et toi Winry, où étais-tu ?

« Je…J'étais en train de pleurer dans ma chambre et j'espérais que tu trouverais Ed… **#toute rouge#**

« Et toi Wrath ?

« Moi…Moi aussi je pleurais…Mais moi j'espérais que Alphonse reviendrait bientôt…Comme ça je pourrais enfin vivre avec lui…**#rouge#**

« Comment ? **#yeux dégoûtés du grand frère hétéro-maniaque #**

«°Nii-san ! Moi aussi je voulais vraiment le revoir d'abord **!#rouge#**

« Tu voulais revoir ce petit nain ! **#rouge mais de colère#**

« Le nain le plus petit ici c'est toi ! **#colère#**

« QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITE DE NAIN MICROSCOPIQUE QUI RESSEMBLE A UNE CHIMERE CREVETTE-HARICOT !

« T.T Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Nii-san !

« Tu l'as pensé tellement fort que...Winry ? **#étonné#**

« Smack !firent les lèvres de Winry en effleurant celles d'Edward.

« Winry…#sourire#

« AAAAH ! TU NE TE GÊNES MÊME PAS DEVANT TON PETIT FRERE ! TU ES DEGOUTANT NII-SAAAAAAAN !

« Crevette-Haricot ! Crevette-Haricot ! Crevette-Haricot !**# Douce vengeance#**

« Et toi Envy ?

« Moi je venais de quitter mon père qui est sans doute mort avec cette fameuse guerre dont il m'a parlé ! Je venais de lui parler…**#larmes# …**Et…Et toi Haruko ?

« Moi je savais que j'allais sur une autre dimension ! Je partais avec ma Vespa de cette planète sur laquelle j'avais rencontré ce petit garçon…Naota ! Il m'aimait ! Mais il était trop petit pour moi…Et moins beau que toi !**# ;-) Smack#**

« Les enfants !Venez manger !cria soudain une voix derrière eux.

« Maman !s'écria Wrath en se jetant dans les bras d'Izumi.

Madame Pinako apparut à son tour portant le petit frère de Wrath dans ses bras. Leur père les rejoignit aussi… Ils étaient enfin une vraie famille… La famille qu'avaient méritée Wrath et Envy. La famille dont ils avaient tous rêvé…

**_The End_**

**

* * *

Envy : Quoi ? Déjà la fin ? **

**Moi :** Comment ça déjà ? J'ai déjà fait 10 chapitres ! D'ailleurs tu peux t'estimer heureux d'avoir survécu jusqu'au bout ! Mais je ne serai pas aussi indulgente dans mes prochaines fics !

**Envy :** Pff ! T'as qu'à faire crever mon petit Full Metal Nabot de frère !

**Ed :** QUI C'EST QUE T'AS TRAITE DE NABOT INVISIBLE MEME AVEC UNE LOUPE TELLEMENT QU'IL EST MINUSCULE !

**Al :** Nii-san ! Il n'a pas dit ça !

**Wrath:** Crevette-Haricot! Crevette-Haricot!

**Winry:** Laisse-le donc tranquille!

**Dark :** On me voit pas plus que ça !

**Moi :** Que voulais-tu que je dise ! J'ai déjà dit que tu étais beau…Appart ça je vois pas trop !

**Lust :** C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi je me suis transformée en Riku tout à coup ?

**Moi :** Je trouvais que ça le faisait mieux !

**Ed :** Et ma tête au fait ? Mon Furikuri ?

**Haruko :** Furikuri ! Furikura Furikuri Furikura !

**Moi :** Bah t'auras cas faire sortir des casseroles à crevette de temps en temps…Ça pourrait être utile au reste de la famille !

**Roy :** Non j'ai déjà dit que je les préférais grillées !

**Riza :** Tu n'auras qu'à les griller les jours de beau temps mais n'espère pas y arriver un jour de pluie ou de vent ou de…

**Roy :** Ouais bon ça va !

**Dante :** Espèce d'idiote pourquoi tu m'as fait crever sale pouf !

**Moi :** Hein ?

**Havoc :** Dégagez, vous ! Ne touchez pas à Mouna-chan !

**Moi **#KYAAAAAAAAAAA ! IL ME DEFEND !#

**Pride :** Je suis mort trop tôt j'ai rien dit moi ! Po juste !

**Envy :** C'est la faute de l'auteuse ça !

**Ed :** Ouais… En plus elle aurait pu me faire grandir un peu cette idiote !

**Alphonse :** Nii-san…

**Wrath :** Et pourquoi elle a fait dire à ce nabot que j'étais un nain ?

**Ed :** QUI C'EST LE NABOT !

**Roy :** Demande à l'auteuse…

**Moi :** GOMEEEEEEEEEEEENN ! HAVOC ! A L'AIDEEEUUH !

* * *

Bon bah je vais vite partir minna-san ! Merci d'avoir lu jusques là…Laissez moi des reviews ! WAAAH AU SECOURS RETENEZ CETTE CREVETTE DEMONIAQUE ! 

(Je vous mettrai bientôt les adresses des dessins qui vont avec la fic!XD)

**_The VRAIE End!_**


End file.
